Casi, el hombre perfecto
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Era lo que siempre soñó y más…Era ese tipo de hombres, que tu hermana, el vecino o tus amigos te envidarían a morir, de esos por los que se vale suspirar... /TWC/ Songfic con la canción de Ana Cirré.


**¡**_**Para ti Yuki! ^O^!**_

--x--

**-**

**Casi, el hombre prefecto**

-

-¿Te quedaras hasta tarde Bill?- preguntó su amigo Andreas quien salía por la puerta de la cocina de la cafetería- Sí no, puedo llevarte- Bill paró de limpiar la mesita.

-Ya estoy por irme, pero no es necesario…hoy pasan por mí- sonrió con sus mejillas coloreadas, Andreas frunció levemente el seño

-¿Con ese tipo?- sus ojos siguieron a Bill que terminaba de limpiar y acomodar las sillas alrededor de la última mesita que le faltaba. El lugar ya lucía más limpio, volvió a mirar a Bill quien sacudía sus manos con la misma faz de antes- ¿Sabes lo que pienso de el? Es un…

-Ya se Andy; los lindos pensamientos que tienes sobre él- poso sus manos blancas en los hombros de su amigo, aquel gesto siempre solía tranquilizarlo- Yo creo, no se, el de verdad me gusta…yo…

Andreas lo vio con una expresión ridícula de terror en sus ojos, Bill casi rió

-Eres todavía un niño, Bill…no puedes decir que, tu, que el…- las palabras parecían habérsele atorado en su garganta, Bill tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Andreas, escucha- el otro calló mirando directamente a los bonitos ojos chocolate- yo no he dicho aún nada, bueno al menos no lo suficientemente comprometedor para que te pongas paranoico, ¿esta bien?-

El rubio asintió, Bill bajo las manos de sus hombros.

Movió sus labios con la intención de decir algo más, pero se detuvo al oír pitido de la bocina de un automóvil. Soltó un gritillo alarmado, buscando desesperadamente un espejo para retocarse. Andreas rodó los ojos. Bill se conformo con el mostrador en donde exhibían los postres debajo de la barra.

- Perfecto – acomodó su lacio cabello hacia atrás- ya me voy, Andy…-se acercó a el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Solo vete Bill…-no necesitó decir más, Bill ya estaba cruzando la puerta. Refunfuñó aun sin moverse de su lugar. Ahora tenia que esperar hasta que se fueran a quien sabe donde. Como aborrecía a ese tipo

_**Afín a mi signo del zodiaco y con tu futuro ya resuelto**_

_A sus maravillosos y juveniles veintiún años Bill Kaulitz no podía ser más feliz._

_Ese día a Bill se le hacia tarde en el trabajo. Salió corriendo de su departamento, terminado de ponerse su chaqueta, para acomodar su lacio cabello negro. Trabaja a dos cuadras de ahí, en una pequeña cafetería que le solventaba apenas sus gastos. Pero no se quejaba no podía conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo y de mejor pagaba estando en la universidad. Y tan ensimismado iba, -como siempre suele pasar- que no fijó tropezarse y caer encima de la persona con la que había chocado._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_**Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco**_

_**tu debes de ser un gran prospecto.**_

Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa de galán perfecto, tan atractivo como siempre. Bill suprimió un suspiro, no quería parecer-aún más si era posible- como todo un chiquillo adolescente, ya hasta parecía que veía corazones flotando alrededor suyo.

- Hola, Bill…-el hombre de trenzas negras delante de el, cruzó sus brazos, recostándose en su lujoso Cadillac negro. Pose de matador, clásico en él.

-Hola, siento haber tardado…-se disculpó con una gran risita. Tom se anticipó hacia Bill tomando su mano y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No importa… ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó con aquella voz que derretía a Bill por completo. Asintió, Tom le jaló de su mano y lo condujo al auto abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero.

En esos momentos era cuando Bill pensaba que hombres como Tom ya no existían en todo el mundo y de haberlos seguramente estaban en peligro de extinción. Era tan afortunado –como muchos le decían- de haber enganchado a ese monumento de hombre. Relajó los músculos de la cara pues ya le estaban doliendo de ensanchar su sonrisa. No quería ni imaginarse lo tonto que se veía.

Tom encendió el Cadillac oyéndose el suave rugir del motor. Para cuando Bill lo notó ya el local de la cafetería se notaba lejos.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- habló por primera vez desde que emprendieron la marcha manteniendo los ojos fijos enfrente. Bill se encogió en su asiento –Pareces muy feliz-

-Soy feliz…-confesó con timidez. Tom se giró a verlo aprovechando el rojo del semáforo- con tigo…-

-Me agrada escuchar eso…-

_**El otoño se llevó tu pelo**_

_**y escondes la panza bajo el saco**_

_-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_La primera vez que lo vio. En el instante que sus ojos se cruzaron con él su corazón dio un vuelco enamorado. Por que sí, Bill creería fielmente en el amor a primera vista y eso precisamente era lo que había ocurrido. Eso o algo muy parecido pues sintió las famosas mariposas revolotear en su estomago y hasta creyó al tiempo detenerse. Las facciones maduras y algo duras por la edad -por que se veía considerablemente con más años que él-, se suavizaron en una mueca divertida, le ayudó con extrema facilidad a levantarse. Bill aún perplejo tomo su mano sonriéndole nervioso. _

_-Gracias...disculpe, ha sido mi culpa...-_

_**Es cierto que no eres un modelo**_

_**pero me derrites con tu trato**_

El ruido de la estridente música, las luces cegadoras y el tumulto de gente lo marearon de pronto. Presionó su mano con la de Tom quien hizo una mueca divertido y lo guió hasta una de las pocas mesas libres del lugar.

Casi muere en el trayecto hacia ella, las personas empujaban, bailaban y nadie se fijaba por donde iban. Bill tuvo suerte de que Tom lo llevara tan aferrado para no dejarlo caer. ¡Todo un héroe su amado!

El antro parecía decente. Aunque a Bill jamás un antro le parecía lo suficientemente decente y en ese aspecto parecía un anciano. No era muy dado a ir a esos lugares, nunca le llamaron por completo la atención.

-¿Te agrada? Hace poco lo compré ero eso o invertir mi dinero muñecas inflables ¿Qué dices?-preguntó una vez que tomaron asiento

-Si es bonito…-mintió. Tom creyó en sus palabras pues sonrió y paso un brazo entrono suyo. Bill se acercó más a él.- ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Me dejaras tomar?-inquirió Bill. Tom no era muy dado a la bebida

-Hay agua, limonada y jugo creo…-Bill hizo un mohín con sus labios. Tom río besando su mejilla.-Sabes que con migo son cero copas ¿Cómo crees que llegue a esta edad tan guapo?

-Pensé que eras como los buenos vinos…-se recargó en Tom aspirando su colonia. Por Dios, olía tan bien.

Tom no dijo nada más, beso la comisura de sus labios y pidió al mesero de turno dos botellas de agua. Las baladas empezaban a sonar y eso relajó a Bill, quien sintió las manos de Tom sostener su rostro para unir sus labios. Nadie los podía ver, las luces se habían apagado estando solo iluminada tuenemente la zona donde las personas bailaban, De vez en cuando el aparato giratorio de luces los iluminaba un poco, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta

_**Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo**_

_**de una vez te tomo o te dejo**_

_Una "chispa" se incendio entre ellos dos. El hombre de encantadora sonrisa no dijo nada más, dio un vago beso a Bill en su sonrojada mejilla y se marchó._

_-Encantado, pero debo irme. Nos vemos…-_

_Y fue tan efímero su primer encuentro que Bill pensó había sido un sueño._

_**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**_

Tom lo besó un par de veces más, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Sus labios se juntaban tan condenadamente bien, que Bill en ratos se olvidaba de cómo respirar. Solo tenía atinaba a sostenerse con fuerza del cuello de Tom, mientras degustaba los sabores que se mezclaban en su boca.

Mordisqueo sus labios apenas, su lengua se restregaba con la Bill, suave, rítmica tan cadenciosa que hasta parecía un baile, de la cual Bill no sabia bien los pasos. Subió sus mano que antes estaba en su cadera hasta llegar su nunca, apresando entre sus dedos a los cabellos negros. Se sentía tan caliente, tan necesitado de amor. Tan necesitado de Bill

- ¿Salimos?...-Tom corto el beso aun teniendo los labios contrarios pegados a los suyos. Respiraba lentamente, totalmente embelezado por Bill que respiraba con mayor dificultad, sus mejillas estaban terriblemente sonrojadas y sus labios demasiados húmedos.

-Claro…

_**El que busqué por tanto tiempo**_

_Bill se enteró poco después que el sujeto se llamaba Tom Trümper. El mismo se lo dijo una tarde en que se volvieron a topar, esta vez en el café donde trabaja. Tom lo recordaba y en su interior el no paraba de dar chillidos emocionado. En esa tarde no solo conoció su nombre, conoció al hombre detrás del nombre. Al menos una parte de él._

_Trabajaba haciendo inversiones por todos lados, tenía una casa fuera de la ciudad. No tenía vicios, un par de amigos y unos bien vividos cuarenta años. ¿Qué más se podía exigir de un hombre?_

_**El que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto**_

Bill juraba ver algo más que estrellas, las manos de Tom parecían haber sido creadas especialmente para que se deslizaran de esa manera sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había estado íntimamente así con alguien. Nunca se había dejado manosear a menos que el creyera que era el amor de su vida. Y Tom estaba muy cerca de serlo, por que el era especial, el era diferente

Y el lo sentía así en cada poro de su ser, en cada rose que el hombre que se encontraba arriba suyo le estaba regalando. Tal vez no era un amor eterno, efímero quizás ¿Pero importaba eso realmente?

Bill gimió con ganas cuando sintió que Tom se hundía completamente dentro de el. Y lo siguió haciendo cuando este beso hambriento sus labios, tratando de tocar ese punto que ha Bill se le antojaba lejano.

Tom…-tembló como una hoja cuando Tom se abalanzó profundamente. La carne ardiente de Tom le llenaba de una manera tal ¿Cómo había sido capaz de posponer tan extraordinario acto?

-Casi, casi Bill…-Las uñas de Bill se clavaron en su espalda. El iba y venia. Gemían, gritaban y se acariciaban cada espacio libre. Sus cuerpos se pegaron en sudor.

El corazón de Bill latió a mil por hora, su rostro se incendió aún más y sus labios se abrieron en un largo suspiro. Tom aflojó su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza momentáneamente en el pecho de Bill

-Te amo…- confesó sinceramente. Los ojitos cansados de Bill brillaron y sonrió tan enamorado, como lo había venido haciendo toda esa noche. Tom se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndolo y arropándolo en sus brazos.

-Yo más…- cerró sus ojos acunándole el amor que le envolvía en esos momentos.

_**Eres casi el hombre perfecto, el que yo imaginé en mis sueños**_

_Las primeras citas que tuvieron-por que después de ese encuentro las tuvieron- se le antojaban a Bill como las de un par de adolescentes. Tímidos, apenas buscando el contacto de su mano, soltando risitas tontas y hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Aunque a cualquier le resultaría ridículo, la sencillez de Tom y su inesperable sonrisa de comercial hacían que el corazoncito de Bill latiera desbocado. La mínima atención que ese hombre pudiera tener con el lo hacia derretirse como mantequilla. No se avergonzaba de ello. Bill era feliz_

_Una tras otra las citas se fueron trasformando en paseos cotidianos. En tardes tomados de la mano y en besos más prolongados. Las cosas debían subir de nivel, Bill ya no era ningún niño y Tom estaba lejos de ser uno. _

_**De los que rara vez se pueden ver,**_

_**debiste nacer en año bisiesto**_

Otra vez en esa maldita cafetería. Tendría que conseguir otro trabajo y pronto. No es que el trabajo fuera desagradable ni tampoco se podía quejar que la paga era mala. Pero a veces los clientes en verdad se ponían pesados y ese olor a café recién molido que desprendía el local desde el primer momento que lo pisabas cada vez le empezaba a carcomer más los sesos. Pero para su satisfacción los domingos cerraban más temprano.

-¿Disculpa podrías cobrarme ya?...-la amable voz de la cliente de turno le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su codo estaba apoyado en el cristal del mostrador, su mejilla reposaba en su mano. Observó a la mujer con un gesto aburrido

-cuatro con cincuenta…-la mujer rebuscó en su bolso extendiéndole el dinero. Bill le dio el recibo guardando el dinero en la caja registradora. Escuchó un leve gracias y el sonidito que hacía la puerta al abrir y cerrar.

Bostezó por tercera o cuarta vez. Ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de su celular lo alarmó. Lo sacó de su pantalón; un mensaje Apretó el botón para leer_:" "Pasó por ti está tarde. He tenido algunos inconvenientes por eso no he podido habarte en toda la mañana. Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Nos vemos cariño. Tom._

-Si me dieran un euro por cada vez que te he visto sonreír de esa manera, fuera jodidamente millonario.-Bill le miró con el seño fruncido. David Jost su jefe, tenía ese gesto burlón que solía usar con el.-Enserio, abriría miles de sucursales por toda Alemania

-Ja, ja…¿no tienes cosas de jefe que hacer?

-Eso hago, me aseguro que mis apreciados empleados trabajen y no pierdan el tiempo babeando por un sujeto que bien podrían ser su padre…

-Te prometo que la próxima vez…mis babas serán mi adorado jefe ¿Somos casi de la edad no?- David negó con la cabeza, yéndose seguramente a su oficina.

Bill siguió con lo suyo respondiendo al mensaje. _"No te apures, te espero. Te amo demasiado. Bill"._

_**No me deslumbró tu convertible**_

_**como tu porte de caballero**_

_**Si bien el dinero a veces sirve, es tu amor lo único que quiero.**_

_La primera vez que se dieron un beso juró amarlo. Sus labios parecían tener alma propia. Lento, sin prisa alguna sus labios se fueron conociendo. Tom aferraba con su mano la cintura de Bill y Bill simplemente se dejaba. Su experiencia se traducía en esos besos apasionados que le robaba. _

_No había espacios ni segundos que la mente de Bill dejara de recordar a Tom. "El es más grande que tú" que importaba, "El solo esa con tigo por diversión" que importaba_

_"El te dejara en cualquier momento". ¿Importaba acaso cada uno de los comentarios que hacían acerca de su relación con él? _

_Que interés tenían las personas en eso, el era feliz. Bill se estaba enamorando de Tom y eso era lo que le importaba. ¿Importaba acaso cada uno de los comentarios que hacían acerca de su relación con él? Bill se estaba enamorando de Tom y eso era lo que le importaba._

_Por que Tom tenía esa capacidad, de hacerle olvidar los malos momentos. Sabía que hacer para sacarle su mejor sonrisa, un sonrojo, un suspiro. Cualquier cosa, Tom hacía parecer al mundo tan lejano e insignificante, pues a su lado nada importaba solo ellos dos._

_**Todo un cuarentón con privilegios**_

_**me presumes frente a tus amigos**_

El Cadillac negro volvió pasear por el departamento de Bill, como según se veía se estaba haciendo costumbre. Tom como siempre rodeo el automóvil abriendo la puerta a Bill quien se derretía ante tales atenciones.

-Gracias por traerme…-Bill le dio un corto beso. Tom lo abrazó reteniéndolo más tiempo de lo usual. Bill se sintió extrañado-¿Sucede algo?

- Tengo algo importante que decirte…¿entramos?-soltó a Bill, sus manos seguían enroscadas.

-Claro –aceptó-Pero te seré sincero, ¿no te estarás apresurando?…- Bill pensó que al fin Tom diría las palabras que siempre esperó escuchar. Sonrió ante la sola posibilidad

-No, es necesario…-las mejillas de Bill enrojecieron –Será lo mejor– le sonrió condescendiente.

-Bien, confiare en ti como siempre – deshizo el agarre de sus manos apresando su brazo para subir las escaleras. Se sentía volar.

Bill corrió como loco a la puerta de su departamento. Saltando y dando gritillos de felicidad. Le importaba poco si la gente del edificio se le quedara viendo mal o lo mandaran a callar. No le interesaba aplacar toda esa emoción que le embriagaba, ¿Cómo hacerlo de todos modos?

_**Te gustan los niños y los juegos, eres el ejemplo de marido**_

_Tener a Tom como "novio"-jamás se había utilizado esa palabra entre ellos- era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Pues si comparaba a sus antiguos amores con el, no eran nada a su lado. _

_Bill lo amaba tanto. Tom era lo que siempre soñó y más…Era ese tipo de hombres, que tu hermana, el vecino o tus amigos te envidarían a morir, de esos por los que se vale suspirar y sentarse horas y horas a babear por él._

_Por que era tierno, amable y atento. Hacía sentir a Bill de una manera tan especial. Tom lo llenaba de tal manera que con solo ver sus ojos podía imaginarse toda la vida a su lado. Compartiendo amor, sonrisas y lágrimas. _

_Por que cualquier persona puede imaginarse una vida feliz, pero Bill ya no podía imaginarse una vida feliz sin Tom._

_**Tú serías el hombre perfecto**_

Tom paró de besarlo, aún manteniendo sus cuerpos muy cerca. Parecía afligido, nervioso. Como rara vez lo percibía Bill.

-¿Qué pasa?-hizo el intento de volver a besarlo, pero Tom lo corto.

-Hay algo que debes saber…-aquellas palabras perturbaron a Bill. Tom jamás era así de misterioso, es verdad que el no sabía muchas cosas de su vida. Pero así había aprendido a amarlo-Yo no soy como tú piensas…

-Por supuesto que no, eres mejor…-acarició con el dorso de su mano el atractivo rostro de Tom, quien cerró sus ojos a la caricia. Nada era mejor que eso, Tom valía más que cualquier cosa, era más que todo.

-No cariño…-apresó la mano en su rostro, llevando a Bill a sus brazos.-Yo soy alguien que tú no mereces, no te merezco por que soy de lo pero, soy cada una de las cosas que tu amigo decía de mi…

-Andy lo decía jugando, el solo esta celoso que halla encontrado a alguien tan maravilloso como tú-reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, sintiendo el bajar y subir de su respiración.-Yo soy el que no merece a alguien tan perfecto

-Basta Bill…-las fuertes manos de Tom lo tomaron de los hombros. Bill agrando sus ojos, Tom resplandecía de pronto más de lo que representaba de edad. Hasta las arrugas que ninguna vez distinguió le empezaban a surcar en su frente.-Debemos terminar, ya no puedo seguir con tigo…

El corazón de Bill dio un vuelco latiendo dolorosamente. Su frágil cuerpo tembló, sus ojos escocieron casi al instante. Encaró a Tom sin creer en sus palabras

-¿Qué?...

-No podemos seguir…al menos no de esta manera

-¿Por qué?-chilló con las lagrimas desbordándose por la línea de sus ojos.- ¿Soy demasiado niño para ti? Puedo cambiar, yo…dame una oportunidad, por favor...

-Bill…-Tom derramó una lagrima al estallar el llanto de Bill. Lo abrazó con amor, se sentía miserable haciéndole tanto daño pero debía terminar.-Estoy casado Bill…

Algo dentro de Bill se oyó quebrarse, marchitarse y encogerse muy dentro de él. Tom, su Tom. El amor de su vida, su hombre perfecto. ¿Casado? Aventó como pudo a Tom, su vista estaba nublosa, su boca seca y su rostro enrojecía.

-Vete…

-Deja explicarte…yo de verdad te amo…-se arrodilló ante Bill, quien no se inmutó al verlo humillarse.-No quería que las cosas sucedieran así, podemos seguir…

-¡Lárgate!-grito-¿Querías terminar? Pues ya está, ya no somos nada…

-Bill…

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber nada más-cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que aun seguían-Tu eras todo para mi, lo mejor…hasta pensé, ¡Lo que llegue a pensar!

-Bill….perdóname

-Solo vete…

_**Pero solo tienes un defecto....**_

_Después de esa tarde, Tom trató de contactar a Bill pero el no contesto. Los días pasaban y el seguía igual, Bill ya no contestaría sus llamadas por que ahora él fingía estar ocupado._

_Y trató –y lo sigue haciendo- de llenar ese vacío que Tom había dejado. Ahora no faltaba a las clases de la Universidad, seguía trabajando en el odioso local ese, salía con Andreas y trataba de conocer a personas nuevas de su edad. _

_Pero ni aun así Bill conseguía arrancar a Tom Trümper de su corazón. Y debía hacerlo, después de aquella verdad ¿Qué sentido seguía sentirse atado a el? Si nunca fue suyo, si todo fue una aventura para aquel hombre._

_A demás Tom nunca fue tan perfecto como Bill lo pintaba. Por que su nariz estaba algo chueca y su mano izquierda era más grande que la otra. Y por si fuera poco él roncaba por las noches y los pies le olían. _

_Pero Bill aceptaba cada una de esas cosas, por que comparado con lo que era Tom esas cosas representaban nimiedades, y Bill lo sabía. Sabía que bien si el hubiera querido podría seguir caminando de su mano, riéndose y besándose como antes. Todo seguirá tal cual, como la primera vez. Pero hay verdades que pesan más que una mentira y eso el amor no lo puede soportar._

_Y no es que el problema para Bill, no era que Tom no fuera perfecto. El problema fue que era lo que le hacía no serlo. _

_** Que no eres soltero **_

-x-

-

.

**Bueno ahí quedo…algo extraña pero bueno XD**

**Por otro lado, solo quería decir que desde que empecé a publicar aquí la encantadora ¿señorita? (lo siento, no se si lo eres o no XD, sin ofender u,u) yuki-sama, me ha apoyado y comentado que le gustan mis historias. Yo realmente apreció eso y de las demás personas que se toman la molestia de dar su opinión. No se ya me puse nostálgica, como sea…**

**Si alguien se anima en leerlo, ¡gracias de verdad!**


End file.
